Who Needs Enemies With Friends Like This
by TheLupinsAreImmortal
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru fluff? Short story with short chapters. Note: I don't own or claim to own Naruto or its characters. I also don't own any songs or their lyrics featured.
1. Prologue

Who Needs Enemies with Friends Like This

PROLOGUE:

(Ino)

"I hatethis team," I complained.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said, "We hate you,too."

I rolled my eyes; Sakura had the luck of being with my precious Sasuke, and I was stuck Choji and Shikamaru; how unfortunate could a girl get. Choji was always eating and Shikamaru was just lazy. I could tell this was gonna suck.

(Shikamaru)

I eventually blocked out her constant talking, it was so pointless. I didn't give a damn and I doubted Choji did either. I didn't get why she targetted him so much, he was a better person to be with than she was. And what was with her stupid obsession with Sasuke? I will never understand the enchantment of him; he doesn't care either. I could tell this was gonna suck.


	2. Chapter One: They Are Somewhat Older

Chapter One:

(Shikamaru)

I had to admit things weren't as bad as I had thought. After a while, well no, Ino was as annoying as ever if not worse, but I could put up with it now, sort of, and I don't know she was suddenly_grown_. I guess that was how I channeled her out now, there was more about her to be_distracting_.

As she went on, I found my eyes travelling down her new curves.

"SHIKAMARU! Those aren't my face, you pervert."

I looked away abruptly. 'Dammit,' I thought, 'Now she's pissed at me, I won't hear the end of this rant." I was right. Choji walked up in the middle of her latest rant and turned around and walked away while he still could. I wished I were him at that moment, I had to hear it all the way through.

"-I mean why can't you just read smut or something? You have to be such a creep to any girl you see? Don't think I didn't catch you ogling at every girl we passed yesterday!"

"I did not," I muttered to deaf ears.

"I mean... if you like me..." She began

"No way!"

"I mean, I like you..."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, kidding! You're no Sasuke."

"Are you still obsessed with him?"

"If by that you mean I still would rather spend time with him than you, yes."

"Whatever, Ino, I still don't understand his appeal… oh wait, there is none!"

She gave me a harsh look, "You're just jealous."

"If that's what you want to believe," I said, she was beginning to bore me again.

(Ino)

Shikamaru thought he knew everything. He was no Sasuke but it was obvious he wanted to be; the only girl who ever thought much of him was Temari and that's just because she didn't know him enough. He hadn't grown up at all over time.

Soon, dinner rolled around. I looked at the people I was sitting with; Choji was stuffing his face as usual, Shikamaru and I ate like normal people. Sensei was conversing with some of the locals. Shikamaru had totally shifted gears and didn't even look at me, it pissed me off honestly. I looked around the room for a distraction. It was awkward.

(Shikamaru)

It was weird, dinner was quiet. I couldn't recall the last time I had had this peaceful of a dinner. Oddly, I missed Ino's constant yammer; it was something better than the awkward tension in the room.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

(Shikamaru)

I was happy to be hanging out with Temari and not Ino for once. I was told to be

her escort while she was in the Leaf Village and we were just chatting like normal people, no one dominating the conversation. Temari was by far a better companion than Ino. Honestly, though, by the end of it, I missed my partners. I was sad to say goodbye to my friend, but happy to be seeing my companions again.

When I got back to where we were all staying, I couldn't help but smile; Ino and Choji were asleep on separate ends of the room; Choji snoring lightly and Ino curled up as usual. Asuma smiled and greeted me. He was, as usual for this time of night, enjoying a night cigarette, "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back," I said and flopped down by the window.

(Ino)

"They don't do much do they?" I asked.

"They do a lot, Ino, just watch them." Shika told me.

"They move in slow motion."

"That one looks like a lion..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, what does that one look like?"

"Uhh, a cloud?"

"Do you have no imagination?"

"Do you have no other hobbies? You're just lazy."

"And you're just troublesome, don't start this."

I laughed, "You so missed us!"

"Sure."

"I know you did," I said, "We missed you."

He turned his head from the sky to look at me.

(Shikamaru)

For someone who talks so much she can be very vague at times, like when she said they missed me, did that include her? Should I tell her I missed her the most?

"Y'know, Shika, things have changed since you left…" She actually seemed to be thinking in detail about what she would say.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

"Like," She looked at me as though I somehow knew the answer, "Nevermind."

"What?" I asked her.

"That cloud looks like a sheep," she changed the subject.

"So it does."

"Shika?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't say anything.

"Ino?"

Still no response.

I felt lips pressed against mine suddenly.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

(Ino)

I felt like a total idiot… I had done what I had said I never would. He probably didn't even share the same feelings.

(Shikamaru)

What was she doing? I wasn't sure how to respond. She likes SASUKE. What was she doing?

(Ino)

He wasn't responding. I knew I shouldn't have done that, I felt so stupid. I pulled away quickly and retreated. He looked at me like he wasn't sure what was wrong with me; I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

(Shikamaru)

She looked apologetic, "I don't know what I was thinking, sorry."

"Don't be," I said absentmindedly.

She looked at me, "Y'know, I gave up on Sasuke."

"Are you saying I'm right?"

She looked at me. That was a yes, though I knew she'd never admit it.

"Ino… You honestly think because you gave up on Sasuke, I'm just going to give in to you?"

Her icy blue eyes studied my face.

"I mean," I continued, "The world doesn't change just because you do."

I felt bad; she looked hurt.

"What I'm trying to say," I sighed, "Is I'm in a relationship."

"With WHO?" She demanded of me.

"Temari."

(Ino)

I was shocked. I looked at him closely, he had to be lying.

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not a joke."

I shook my head, "Whatever."

I simply returned to the lodge we were staying at.

When I got in, Asuma was no-where to be seen. "Hey, Choji?" I asked. "Yeah?" Choji said, looking up from his snack. "Where's Asuma?" "With Kurenai," he said. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"Did you know Shika and Temari were going out?" I asked.

"No, good for them."

"Yeah, good for them…"

"You don't seem too happy."

"So? Just eat your food."

He looked at me, "You like Shikamaru."

"You're crazy."

"You wouldn't be so cranky if you didn't; you'd be happy that the two were dating 'cause it would mean you 'wouldn't have to see that lazy sack as much'"

"Well, what do you propose I do, since suddenly you know everything."

"I don't know. I'm not you, I don't have a crush on Shikamaru."

He smiled and I smiled back, he meant well. But I didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

(Shikamaru)

"That's odd," Temari said to me after I told her the events of the other day. We were talking on the phone. The odd thing, and the thing I would never tell Temari, was that I couldn't get the kiss out of my head since it happened. I regretted not having kissed back, which was the most puzzling of all. I shook my head. "So what's been going on there?"

(Ino)

"Hmph," I sighed as I sat down. Things were getting crumby. Shika was always talking to Temari and now she was coming to stay with us for a while. I remember when he told us:

"_You guys!" Shikamaru was enthusiastic for once, "Guess what!"_

"_What?" Choji asked, Raman hanging from his mouth._

_We had been all eating a peaceful dinner._

"_Temari's coming to visit," Shikamaru had some form of enthusiasm that none of us much shared. Asuma and Choji seemed happy to be able to see her, but I didn't say anything. He spent the rest of the time talking about what we could do with her that would be 'fun'._

"_How long?" I asked._

"_How long what?" Shika responded with a question._

"_Till she gets here, till she leaves," I said._

"_Three days, and that's up to her; what's the problem?"_

"_Nothing… I can't wait…"_

Two of the three days had passed since then. I wasn't sure what to say or do, I mean, it was nice to see that he could be excited, but I was actually jealous that it wasn't over me… What was worse, Temari had to bunk with me. It was bad enough that I had to share an apartment with three guys but now I'd have to share a room with Temari. It wasn't that I hated her or anything, normally, we've gotten along just fine, but that was never as Shikamaru's girlfriend.

(Shikamaru)

Ino was still in a mood. I knew she wasn't excited Temari was coming, but she didn't have to act so weird. It was actually quiet for once. I was relieved when Temari arrived.

(Ino)

I wanted to scream. Her arms around his neck, his around her waist, it was torture… and I was torturing myself! I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to. The worst part was he seemed happy, I couldn't ruin that, he never seemed particularly happy; well he never looked much like he felt anything, but still, it was conflicting. (A/N: It's about to be a conscious vs. mind conversation)

_You can't ruin that for him, he's happy._

_But he's happy with someone else._

_You liked Sasuke; it was fair game for him to have an eye for Temari._

_I know, but, I think I may really like him._

_Well you blew it, he did say he liked you that once._

_That's not fair, I liked Sasuke then!_

_He likes Temari now._

There was no sense in this argument. I thought about the time when he told me he liked me, the time I was too wrapped up in Sasuke to care what he said:

"_Hey, Ino," Shika looked at me, tearing his eyes away from his clouds._

"_Yes?"_

"_What should I do if I happen to like someone?"_

"_I don't know, Shika, tell them?"_

"_Alright… Ino?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I like you."_

_I laughed for a minute, "I-I thought you were kidding."_

"_No."_

"_You're still no Sasuke."_

I was such an idiot.

"Hey Ino."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up, it was her.

"Hi Temari."

"So we're going to be sharing a room for a while?"

"That's what Shika says."

"Can you show me which way?"

I nodded and showed her to my—our room. She set down her stuff and sat on the usually empty bed.

"Dinner's in an hour," I informed her, "We're having home-made ramen."

"Okay."

I went to the kitchen; I had to make the ramen.

(Shikamaru)

"That's not what I asked for!" Ino yelled.

"Be more specific, troublesome woman."

She smiled, "You haven't called me that in a while."

"You haven't said much in a while."

"There hasn't been much to say."

"You never have that problem."

Again, I felt lips pressed against mine; I couldn't help it this time, I kissed back.

After a minute, she pulled away, "I don't want the ramen to burn."

"Uh, yeah," I said, feeling guilty.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be…"


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

(Shikamaru)

Dinner was awkward. I avoided eye contact with Ino and Temari. Ino chatted on and on and on but she seemed a bit nervous about it. It wasn't until after dinner that I said anything.

"Shika?" Temari looked at me.

"Yeah?" I said absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"

"That's my fault," Ino said from her corner of the room, "I kissed him again, look I'm sorry Temari."

I could tell she wasn't.

"I kissed back," I'm not sure why I confessed this, "It was just a dumb kiss and it meant nothing."

Temari looked at me suspiciously before nodding.

Ino turned to face the other wall; I could tell she was upset.

(Ino)

Surprisingly, Temari and I got along well once we got over the competitiveness we had for Shikamaru. We stayed up almost every night and I was actually sad to see her go. That is until an hour after she left when Shikamaru finally spoke to me.

"Well, you broke us up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Temari dumped me before she left."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, Ino, do me a favour."

"What?"

"Stay out of my life."

"But-"

"Just stay out of it."

"Shika, I'm sorry."

"Troublesome woman."

That time it stung. He didn't say it as he usually did. I felt awful.

_Great_, I thought, _I've ruined any chance._

(Shikamaru)

Ino tried to speak to me several times after I told her off, but I always left. I couldn't stand looking at her. It was a combination of my anger at her and her hurt look.

"Shika… I said I was sorry," she sighed.

"I don't care, Ino! It's too late."

She looked at me sadly, "But I really mean it."

"So do I. It's just too late, Ino, leave me be."

"But Shika…"

"Ino, go away."

I watched her turn and walk away.

(Ino)

I felt miserable. I didn't know what to do, what to say, it was obvious whatever it was, I couldn't speak to Shika, which sucked. He was fun to talk to.

"Shikamaru?" I asked over dinner.

"What do you want?"

"What can I do to show you that I'm really sorry, whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"I don't know, Ino, I don't know."

Asuma and Choji were watching us like we were playing a badmitten match. I looked down at my ramen. I felt helpless.


	7. Chapter Six: To Silence by Aly & AJ

Chapter Six:

(A/N: This chapter is to Silence by Aly & AJ)

_I'll bet two years I'll bet one year  
>I'll bet those years you won't be here<em>

(Ino)

Shikamaru still hadn't forgiven me. I couldn't help but want to leave, the group was getting wrecked by us. I couldn't believe I had done this. I would give anything to take back the past week. I packed my bag.

_I guess I'll keep, I guess you'll keep  
>Ev'ry memory<br>Sadly we may never be_

(Shikamaru)

_Sorry to leave. Ino._

That's all she gave us for warning. Sorry to leave. Ino. She was so… so… troublesome.

"Shikamaru, are you _crying_?" Asuma looked at me.

"No." I lied.

I remembered the last thing I said to her:

"_Shika?" Her stupid voice again. I was sick of it. "Get lost Yamanaka, do us all a favour and leave!"_

I didn't think she really would.

_I'll bet my tears I'll bet your tears  
>I'll bet those tears over time could disappear<em>

(Ino)

I wasn't sure what I was doing, where I was going, why I was leaving; but I was. I couldn't stop crying; I couldn't focus enough to move fast enough. I just trudged along aimlessly.

_Wait a minute I have more to say  
>and I can't reminisce need to me<em>

(Shikamaru)

"She wasn't supposed to actually leave!" I couldn't believe this, "I doubt she really did leave, she always pulls stunts like this!"

I shook my head, "She can't have left me…"

"I…love her…" I muttered.

_I need you more than you'll ever know  
>I still do, willing to let it show<em>

(Ino)

**CRACK!**

I jumped; the lightning was only a hundred yards or so away.

**BOOM! CRACK!**

I shrieked and crumpled up.

_I need a minute just to get to you  
>I feel like I might be getting through<em>

(Shikamaru)

"INO?" I was thankful for the coat I had on. I heard a shriek. Ino. I ran to find her.

_Come over and say nothing  
>Silence is everything (ohh)<em>

(Ino)

I felt warm arms around me. I didn't know who they belonged to but they were warm and comforting. I cuddled into the person.

_I know, I know (I know, I know)  
>Feelings can show<br>If you let go-oh-oh-oh_

(Shikamaru)

I hugged her tightly and comforted her to the best I could.

_It must be told (it must be told)  
>I've got a hold<br>On what we used to have_

_I will forgive if you forget  
>All the things we said<br>Let's accept it_

(Ino)

"Shika?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"You always had to be troublesome…" His tone was warm. I knew what that was Shika for 'apology accepted.'

_I need you, more than you'll ever know  
>I still do, willing to let it show<em>

_I need a minute just to get to you  
>I feel like I might be getting through<br>Come over and say nothing  
>Silence is everything<em>

_(shh, silence)_

(Shikamaru)

At some point she fell asleep, I just carried her back to the apartment. The warm, dry, quiet apartment.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Finale!

Chapter Seven:

(Ino)

_He's _such a _heavy sleeper_, I thought.

Shika and I had been put on a mission together. We had to share a small one-room apartment for it. It would be months before we could see Asuma and Choji; and neither of us liked that idea. We would miss them, and we would drive each other insane. Despite the incident a week ago, nothing had really changed.

"Shika?" I asked.

He didn't move.

"Shi-ka?"

Still nothing.

"I love you."

(Shika)

I love you. She said that to me. I love you. I wasn't sure what to do and I knew she thought I was asleep. Yes, I loved her, too, but I didn't know how to say it.

I felt her snuggle into me and fall asleep. Why did Tsunade have to put us in such a small apartment? Oh well.

~The Next Morning~

"WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Such a warm wake-up call. That's my Ino.

"I'm up, I'm up…"

"Breakfast is gonna be cold."

I followed her grudgingly to the closet-sized kitchen and we ate breakfast.

"This isn't a very big mission," she finally said. She was right, it was C-ranked, but a long and tedious C-rank.

"Nope," I agreed with her.

"Mhm."

(Ino)

By evening we were both worn out and sitting on the bed, the day hadn't been interesting but it had kept us busy.

He reclined, "I'm going to call it a day."

"Alright. Sweet dreams. Oh, and Shika?"

"What's up, Ino?"  
>"I love you."<p>

I felt lips press against mine and I got lost in the kiss. He pulled me to him and we got intertwined in one another's arms.

"I love you, Ino."


End file.
